dsrmfandomcom-20200215-history
Doc Opheliac Questions
1. What is your character's Sex? Female 2. What is your character's physical size? Short, even for a dwarf, with a slim, athletic build 3. What is the color of the character's hair, eyes, and skin? Dark brown hair and eyes, skin that looks perpetually tanned, even though she doesn't see the light of day too often 4. What is the character's general appearance (i.e., How does she dress, etc.)? Weather appropriate shirt (turtleneck in winter, tanktop in summer), weathered blue jeans, black work boots, black lined overcoat 5. Where was the character born (City, State, Hospital Name)? Seattle, UCAS, 6. What is the character's date of birth? October 27th, 2039 7. What was the character's family life like? Her mother was a workaholic, her father was always busy with some new "get rich quick" scheme, and Ranae and her sister rarely acknowledged each other's existance, and when they did they usually disagreed (being too different to really get along well most of the time). Those sibling rivalries have cooled somewhat as they grew up. 8. Has the character begun her own family? No, she hasn't found the right person for a relationship and the thought of having children actually scares her 9. Where or how was the character educated? Ranae attended medschool at University of Seattle and then had residency with a local street doc. 10. Has the character ever done anything else for a living? Ranae was a fairly successful street doc, working primarily in patching people up over cyberware, but she did some of that too. 11. What are the character's political and religious beliefs? Ranae is fairly apolitical, a bit too jaded to believe that her vote actually matters, and considers herself agnostic. 12. Describe the character's moral code. Include how mercenary she is, whether or not she'll kill innocents, etc. Ranae tries her best to follow her Hippocratic Oath, but knows that sometimes killing is necessary. Still, she prefers wounding or stunning to killing if she can avoid it, and tries to avoid innocent causalties even more. 13. What are the character's goals? Get her revenge on Joseph Steinman, prove her innocence, and resume her career as a street doc. 14. Why does the character run the shadows? (Why does she run the shadows still, rather than getting a "real" job?) Ranae is trying to find the man who framed her (Joseph Steinman) to get revenge and proof that she's innocent. 15. What kind of personality does your character have? This should not necessarily be obviously stated in the background, as it is more important for actually playing the character, but it may color or add mood to the history. Ranae is a cynical (and slightly morbid) realist who tries to look at everything through a cold, detached yet logical standpoint. 16. What special qualities does the character possess? This does not refer to skills, but rather to other things, such as how she gets along with people, whether she plans ahead, etc. 17. Are there certain things that the character can't or won't do? Why? Ranae won'tkill the innocent, and will even try to avoid killing if it's not necessary. 18. What things, people, or ideas does the character hate? Ranae hates Joseph Steinman, as well as those who take the "a job's a job" mentality, killing for the hell of it. 19. What things, people, or ideas does the character love? Those who refuse to give in to the system and try to better themselves and society 20. What is the character's name? Give both full birth name, as well as nicknames, street names, etc. Ranae Autumn (real name), Doctor Opheliac (street name), Ophelia Stonewater (fake name), Ophelia Smokehaven (fake name) 21. Determine what your character used to do, before becoming a shadowrunner (very important). Ranae was a street doc, patching up those who too often get caught up in runner crossfire. 22. Decide why your character left her old job, if she had one (also important). Working as a junior street doc in the clinic, Ranae and Joseph Steinman, another junior street doc, were candidates for a more lucrative job in Denver, setting up their own clinic, but only one of them could get the job. Joseph framed Ranae, making it look as though she regularly worked with ghouls and gave parts of her clients to them for food. Nothing was officially proven definitively, but suspicion was enough and Ranae lost her license to practice medicine and thus her job. 23. Come up with a reason for why the character became a shadowrunner. (This very often will tie in with #22. This is not the same as #14, but rather why she started running the shadows originally. What led her to it?) Unable to find legal work doing what she knew, Ranae began back alley work on runners, until finally deciding to become a runner herself in order to get revenge and prove her innocence. 24. How did your character come to know her contacts? Contacts are an important part of Shadowrun, decide how and why you know them. Ranae's only contact in Denver, Quinn, is her younger sister, who happens to be a partial owner of a club, and a fixer. 25. Does the character have a SIN? Does the character actually use it? Or is the character one of the SINless masses? This may be affected by the character's previous employment. Ranae has a legitimate SIN, which she uses when necessary (in important situations like border crossing), but for the most part tries to rely on her fake SINs to get by. 26. Is the character a full-time shadowrunner? Or does the character lead a Batman-like double existence? For the time being, Ranae is a full time runner. 27. Which person(s) or group(s) do you love the most? Ranae most loves her family, though there's often disagreements there. 28. Which person(s) or group(s) do you hate the most? Joseph Steinman, and those who abuse their power or kill indiscriminantly 29. Which person(s) or group(s) do you respect the most? Runners who go hooding 30. Which person(s) or group(s) do you fear the most? Those with two much power (i.e. AAA CEO's, great dragons, immortals, etc( 31. What is your favorite colour? Black 32. What is your favorite food and/or drink? Soy burgers and soykaf 33. What place would you most like to visit? The Museum of Medical Science 34. Which person(s) or group(s) are you most loyal to? Herself and herself only 35. What pastime (that you participate in regularly) gives you the most enjoyment? Relaxing in a hot bath with some classical music playing 36. What pastime (that you participate in regularly) gives you the least enjoyment? Eating 37. What annoys you the most? Hypocricy 38. What (if any) is your favorite form of art? Music 39. What is your greatest goal? To regain her license and go back to being a legitimate doctor 40. What do you think is your characters best quality? Her high standards that she tries to live up to 41. What do you think is your characters worst quality? Expecting others to live up to her standards when not even she can all the time 42. What is the most important thing you have ever done? Saved the life of a child who took a bullet during an intergang fire fight 43. Which religion (if any) do you follow? None 44. What is your most treasured possession (and why)? Her diploma from med school, as it is her only proof now that she was once a legitimate doctor 45. What are your three most common dreams? Nightmare: Starts working on a patient and a bunch of ghouls come crashing through into the clinic, at which point her senior doctors come in and destroy her license, thinking her working with the ghouls Dream: Stumbling upon some evidence that Joseph is a vampire and secretly feeding off his patients, ruining his career and exonerating herself Dream: Running a mission through the shadows of the night, bringing a case of much needed medicine to an orphanage while being chased by Halloweeners, having to fight her way through 46. What is the Character's current relationship with her family? Ranae and her family get along on decent terms, in short bursts 47. If the character's family is still alive, what do they do, and where do they live? Jane (Mother) is still working as a editor in a Seattle branch of a Horizon subsidiary news network, Kevin (father) has retired and spends his days learning to cook at home in Seattle, Quinn is a half owner of a club in Denver 48. Where did the character learn her Skills? Her medical skills come from school and experience, her combat skills come from having to defend her clinic from the occaisional idiot ganger 49. Does the character have a good luck charm? What is it, and why? No, Ranae doesn't believe in luck 50. What type of music does the character like? Classical